DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Project Summary CCSG Developmental Funds provide a key source of support for the strategic and programmatic priorities and scientific opportunities of Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC), as identified through Planning and Evaluation processes. These funds provide opportunities to explore innovative pilot projects, new collaborations, and new technologies. In the current funding period, Developmental Funds have been used for the purposes of 1) pilot funds and 2) Shared Resource development. The WFBCCC proposes to continue funding in these two categories in the next funding cycle. It will also fund one Research Staff Investigator with Developmental Funds, in accordance with the new CCSG guidelines. Previously, Research Staff Investigators were supported by a separate CCSG budget category, not as a part of Developmental Funds. Using CCSG Developmental Funds, the WFBCCC supported 21 pilot projects in the amount of $657,900 between 2011 and 2015. The WFBCCC realized a 13.5 fold return on investment for CCSG-supported pilots, excluding the pilots from 2015, which have not yet had time to yield a return.